This invention relates to a high efficiency water valve for washing appliances.
Currently many washing machines use highly complicated electrical controls for controlling and changing the temperatures of the water within the washing appliance. This expensive and complicated electronic equipment is currently necessary in order to achieve high efficiency ratings for the appliance from the standpoint of water consumption and energy consumption.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for achieving high efficiency ratings on a clothes washer without utilizing expensive and complicated electronic equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for delivering water of varying temperatures to a washing machine which achieves a high energy efficiency and a low water consumption.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high efficiency water control valve which comprises a three valve assembly designed with specific flow rates for each port in the ratios of 1.0 for the hot water valve, 2.08 to 3.64 for the first cold water valve, and 0.25 to 0.36 for the low cold water valve.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high efficiency water valve for washing appliance which achieves hot water temperatures of from 115xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 Fahrenheit, warm water temperatures from 75xc2x0 to 82.5xc2x0 Fahrenheit, and cold water temperatures approximately 60xc2x0 or colder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a high efficiency water valve for washing appliance which adjusts water levels from 8.25 gallons for a minimum sized wash to 19 gallons for a maximum size wash.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved high efficiency water valve for washing appliance which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
A water valve for introducing water of different temperatures into a washing appliance comprises a valve body having a hot water inlet and a cold water inlet adapted to be connected to separate sources of hot and cold water respectively. The valve body also includes an outlet. The valve body further includes a hot water valve, a cold water valve, and a low cold water valve. The hot water valve is movable from an open position for delivering hot water from the hot water inlet to the outlet to a closed position for preventing delivery of hot water from the hot water inlet to the outlet. The cold water valve is movable from an open position for delivering cold water from the cold water inlet to the outlet. The low cold water valve is movable from an open position for delivering cold water from the cold water inlet to the outlet at a second rate less than the first rate. It is also movable to a closed position preventing delivery of cold water from the cold water inlet to the outlet. Three prime movers including a hot prime mover, a cold prime mover and a low cold prime mover are connected to the hot, cold, and low cold water valves respectively. The prime movers independently move the hot, cold, and low cold water valves between their respective open and closed positions.
A controller is provided for actuating the hot, cold, and low cold prime movers independently of one another to selectively move the hot, cold and low cold valves to at least the following conditions:
A. The hot and low cold valves are in their open positions and the cold valve is in the closed position to cause a first temperature of water to exit from the outlet.
B. The hot, cold and low cold valves are all in their open positions to cause a second temperature of water lower than the first temperature to exit from the outlet.
C. The cold and low cold valves are in their open positions and the hot valve is in its closed position to cause a third temperature of water lower than the first and second temperatures to exit from the outlet.
Preferably the three prime movers may be solenoids, but other types of prime movers may be used without detracting from the invention.
The first temperature is preferably between 115xc2x0 and 120xc2x0 Fahrenheit. The second temperature is preferably between 75xc2x0 and 82.5xc2x0 Fahrenheit and the third temperature is preferably approximately 60xc2x0 Fahrenheit.
The preferred ratios are respectively: 1.0 units for the hot valve, 2.08 to 3.64 units for the cold valve and 0.25 to 0.36 for the low cold valve.